


Trying everything

by SprinklePrince



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Slut!nico, Slutty Nico, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklePrince/pseuds/SprinklePrince
Summary: This is for Nico smut fics of all kinds, requests are appreciated please be reasonable and follow the rules





	1. Rules

This is for Nico smut fic requests please be reasonable and follow the rules.

All the characters in this are 18 years or older. 

Rules for requests:

No underage or rape, that includes rape fantasy  
Please add a ship and kink/sexual prompt in your request  
Nico/Males only  
Do not request something more than once

This is a mortal AU so no powers you can request a god put they will just be a normal person, don't be upset if your request isn't picked, you are allowed to request several things but they can't be the same, be nice in the comments, I might add one of my own ideas sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your requests below


	2. Nico/Jason outdoor sex

Nico was in the middle of getting off when Jason texted him, Nico ignored him at first but after six more texts Nico groaned and picked up his phone to see what Jason wanted.

Jason:  
Have you gone to Leo's yet

Jason:  
He left you in charge of feeding his dog

Jason:  
You didn't forget did you

Jason:  
I know you don't have anything to do today

Jason:  
Other than feed Leo's dog

Jason:  
Neeks this is important 

Jason:  
I'm coming to get you, you can't let Festus go hungry 

Nico:  
I know I was going to go later 

Nico:  
It's only 2 

Jason:  
I'm already on my way, I'll drive you there

As soon as Nico finished talking to Jason he sat up and threw his clothes on, Jason would be there in a few minutes. 

As soon as Jason arrived at his place Nico grabbed the keys Leo gave him and got in the car next to Jason.

“I was going there later, you didn't have to come” said Nico

Jason glanced at Nico “I know, but you don't have a car and I needed to go out anyways”

Nico Rolled his eyes “Sure”

The rest of the ride to Leo's house was Silent, when they got there Jason asked Nico for the Keys he handed them over and they entered the yard.

As they walked around the side of the house an overjoyed Golden Retriever jumped up from his spot on the ground, Nico rushed over to pet him as Jason when to find his bowl.

After they got Festus his food and water, Nico flopped down on the back porch stairs, Jason follow his lead.

Sitting next to Jason Nico got an Idea to get back at Jason, he leaned in close and grabbed Jason's upper Thigh squeezing with one hand, rubbing between his own thighs with the other.

Jason jumped slight slightly and turned to him, “what is it?” 

Nico looked needy his eyes darkened with lust, Jason glanced down at Nico's other hand and smiled. 

“Tell me what you want”

“I want you to fuck me” Nico groaned.

“Come on then” said Jason getting up and pulling Nico with him.

“Fuck me here” 

Jason raised his eyebrows “Here? Like outside”

“Yeah we'll be quick”

“No way, we'll get in trouble”

“Not if they don't see us or mind their own business, and anyways the risk makes it hotter”

“I don't know”

“Please” Nico begged.

“Fine” Jason growled pushing Nico to the ground “you'd better not regret this” 

Jason striped both their pants and boxers off, and stuck his fingers in Nico's mouth, Nico rolled his tongue against them and sucked on them desperately.

Jason removed his fingers from Nico's mouth and stuck one in his hole.

“Ahhg” moaned Nico pushing back against the small intrusion.

“you're loose did you fuck yourself earlier”

“I was trying to but you interrupted me” 

Jason slid the rest of his fingers into Nico and pumped them in and out. 

“God your such a filthy slut”

Nico cried out and arched back against the damp grass. 

“Be quiet you're going to get us caught” Jason warned.

Jason slowed his pace and removed his fingers replacing them with his fully erect cock, he thrusted shallowly into Nico.

He pushed in slowly giving Nico time to adjust, Nico bit down on his hand in an attempt to muffle his moans, after a minute Jason bottomed out, he bit his lip and let out a low moan.

Jason started to thrust more deeply, he learned down to kiss Nico heatedly, Nico moaned into the kiss and grabbed his blond trying to pull Jason in deeper, Jason pulled away and thrust hard, Nico's hand flew to his mouth again as he screamed while Jason continuously hit his prostate.

Jason felt Nico clench around his as his orgasm hit, Jason rode him through it, Jason gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside him.

Jason gently pulled out and laid beside Nico, land forward and pecked him lightly. 

After a couple minutes of rest they got up and pulled their clothes back on, bid Festus goodbye and headed back to Nico's where they collapsed on his bed. 

“Didn't you have something to do today” Nico asked.

“I'll do it tomorrow” murmured Jason pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my own ideas, leave requests for other chapters below.


	3. Nico/Will public handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for afhdhjjtffhh

Will collapsed exhausted onto a seat at the back of the bus Nico plopped down next to him, it was 2am and they were on the way back to their shared apartment after a long day.

Nico's eyes stung painfully with tiredness he groaned and moved to lean against Will's shoulder, Will wrapped his arms around him.

“Will you be awake enough to fuck when we get back” Will groaned only half joking. 

Nico moved to glare at Will. 

“If you think I'm doing anything other than going to bed as soon as we get back then you're dumber than I thought”

Will laughed lightly “Oh come on Neeks how could I resist your hot ass”

Nico rolled his eyes “How are you always horny”

Will scoffed “You're the one who's always begging people to fuck you”

Nico bit his tongue he was too tired for this, he stat up and reached for Will's zipper he pulled it down grinding the heel of his hand against Will's soft member.

Will gasped and let out a small moan, his face flushing. 

“Nico what are you doing?” 

“Shutting you up”

Nico kept grinding his hand against Will's cock, Will moaned as pleasure shot through his body he rocked his hips gently back into Nico's touch.

“Nico” Will moaned “Get on will it”

“Shh” He Whispered back.

Nevertheless he pulled back Will's boxers and wrapped his hand around the girth of Will's dick, it felt hard and thick in his hand, he spread the precum gathering at the tip down the rest of the length to make it easier to move down.

“Nngh” Will moaned muffling it with his hand.

Nico began to move his hand up and down Will's cock using his thumb to spread precum from the tip.

Will pushed his hips up into Nico's palm, panting softly.

Nico pushed his hand down Will's thick member, as Will's hips jerked trying to get more simulation, Will bit back a groan of pleasure. 

Nico looked around nervously to make sure no one was looking, Will buried his head in his hands bucking back hard into Nico's hand.

Nico squeezed down gently on the slick hard cock in his hand speeding up his pace, Will squeezed his eyes shut bowing his head to hide his face from anyone who might look their way. 

Will panted heavily into his hands, stifling an onslaught of moans, his hips stuttered.

“Fuck Nico” He moaned “I'm close” 

Nico pulled hard on Will's member, making Will let out a squeak.

A couple people turned around to look at them Nico gave them a weak smile and they went back to ignoring them.

Will's bucking sped up he let out one last moan into his hands and came into Nico's hand. 

Nico brought to hand to His mouth as discreetly as he could manage he rolled his tongue over his hand lapping up all the cum between his fingers and swallowing it with a moan.

Will groaned at the sight, Nico turned back to him.

“How was that” he asked.

“Eh it was ok” Joked Will.

Nico shoved him playfully “Yeah right, you loved it”

“So did you by the looks of it” Said Will gesturing at Nico's hard-on.

Nico flushed “Yeah”

Will laughed “I thought you were too tired to do anything”

Nico moved in closer “Well sleep will just have to wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your requests below


	4. Nico/Will teacher x student

Will stood at the front of the class droning on about something or other, Nico had been trying to pay attention for the last half hour but kept getting distracted by Will's gesturing hands, fantasizing about Will running them down his chest or cock.

“Di Angelo” Snapped Will “Are you paying attention”

Nico jumped at the sound of his name Will was staring at him with a disgruntled look, Nico sunk in his seat as other students turned to him.

“Yes, sorry professor” 

Will went back to his lecture, Nico sat up looking down at his computer screen, he was supposed to be taking notes but so far he hadn't written anything, he wondered what Will would do if he found out Nico wasn't learning anything from his lectures, he'd probably punish him maybe he'd spank him, tie him up make him beg, the thought made him let out a low moan.

He saw Will eyes dart to him a look of understanding crossing his face, before being covered up by a stern expression.

“Di Angelo, stay behind after class”

When the bell rang Nico shoved everything in his bag, but stayed seated waiting for Will to call on him, but Will just sat down and started working on a stack of papers, Nico stayed patiently in his seat even after everyone had left, he started to worry that Will had forgotten he was there.

After what felt like hours Will finally broke the silence.

“Close the doors di Angelo” 

Nico let out a sigh of relief and jumped up hastily to do what Will asked.

After closing the doors, he turned back to Will, he was standing at his desk his piercing blue eyes fixed on Nico.

“Come here” He said in a cold tone.

Nico eagerly moved down the rows towards him stopping in front of Will, his hands shaking with excitement repressing the urge to reach out to touch him.

Will stared down at him, his sharp gaze made Nico's knees feel weak.

“You haven't been paying attention” Will growled.

Nico let out a pitiful whine, Will glared at him.

“Quiet” He snapped “You need to be punished”

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his flaccid cock, Nico moaned his mouth watering at the sight.

“On your knees slut” Will commanded. 

Nico collapsed to his knees mouth falling open and his tongue lolling out, Will grabbed the back of his head pulling it sharply towards him, forcing his cock into Nico throat.

Nico's eyes watered as he choked a bit, he relaxed his throat, Will let him adjust for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in, Nico hollowed his checks beginning to apply suction.

Will groaned as Nico's throat constricted around his length, Will's pushed his cock further into Nico, thrusting in and out of his mouth. 

Nico coked from lack of air, pushing at Will's thighs to try and pull away, Will yanked Nico off his cock by his hair, Nico gasped for air panting hard, after a few seconds Nico shoved Will back into his mouth moaning desperately.

Will bucked down Nico's throat pushing himself further with Nico's hair, Nico's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a long moan around Will at the feeling of being filled with Will's cock again.

Will continued to fuck Nico's throat violently only stopping to let Nico breathe.

As he was getting close he pulled out of Nico's mouth, Nico whined trying to wrap his lips back around his cock, Will jerked him back by his hair, Nico groaned disapprovingly but didn't resist looking at Will with confusion.

“You want my cum, slut?” Will asked.

He nodded eagerly letting his tongue loll out again.

“Than beg for it bitch” 

Nico moaned “Please professor, please let me taste your cum sir”

“Not good enough whore” 

“Please” Nico sobbed. 

“I need your cum daddy, make me your little cumslut” Nico cried rubbing his cheek against Will's hard cock.

Will stuffed himself back into Nico’s mouth and came letting several streams of cum down Nico's throat, Nico came in his pants as he felt Will's cum shoot down his throat, Will let go of Nico's head accidentally getting cum on Nico's face and clothes as well.

Nico gratefully gulped down Will's cum moaning at the taste, he brought his hands up to his face and began scraping off as much cum as he could gather, licking and sucking it desperately from his fingers.

After recovering from his orgasm Will sat down next to his boyfriend, Nico leaned against him.

“Are you okay babe”

Nico nodded, his jaw ached and his throat was sore but that was nothing new, he'd make some hot tea later.

“Good, than let's get you cleaned up”

After they had fixed Nico's hair and got all the cum off of his face and clothes, they made plans to meet up back at Will's apartment and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by MrAligatorMouthMan, please leave you requests below


	5. Nico/Will virgin rough

Will hovered over Nico who was sprawled out on his bed, a few days ago Nico had told him he wanted Will to fuck him, Will was apprehensive Nico was still a virgin and he wasn't sure how far he could go.

“Are you just going to look at me or..” Nico said trailing off.

“Sorry”

Will bent down and pecked Nico on the lips before moving to suck gently on his neck, after a bit Nico grunted impatiently.

“What's wrong” Will asked pulling away.

“You're being too slow, I want to feel you”

Will sat up and pulled off both of their shirts, Nico let out a breath running his hands down Will's exposed chest.

Nico reached out and pulled Will into a heated kiss forcing his tongue into Will's mouth, Will moaned into the kiss and rutted his hips against Nico's.

Will pulled away panting, and began pulling off his and Nico's pants and boxers.

Nico groaned at the sight of Will's cock much larger than his own, he reached out to touch it running his fingers down the length, he imagined how it would feel inside him stuffing him full.

Will moaned moving closer to the contact.

Nico licked his palm before moving his hand back to Will cock and began jerking him off slowly moving in to kiss Will again. 

Nico could feel Will getting hard under is fingers, he pulled away reaching for the lube, Will took it from him opening it and lathering some on his fingers.

“Lay down, ass up” He instructed Nico.

He did as Will asked flopping down on his stomach, Will probed a finger at Nico's entrance pushing in gently, after a bit he added the second finger pushing against Nico's walks as he groaned.

He arched his back as Will inserted a third finger  
Nico ran a hand through his hair pushing back against the intrusion.

“Will” Nico moaned “Hurry up and fuck me”

“Ok ok”

Will pulled his fingers out and pressed his dick against Nico's hole gently pushing in, Nico grasped at the sheets.

Will groaned as his cock was swallowed up by Nico's tight heat holding on to Nico's hips moving out and pushing in further.

Nico bit his lip as he felt Will fill him up, Will fingers dug into his hips he relished the pain.

Will squeezed his eyes shut throwing as he bottomed out, Nico shifted his hips.

“Will move” Nico moaned impatiently.

Will spanked him hard on his ass “Be patient”

Will froze in horror, he just spanked his boyfriend who had been a virgin all but five minutes ago.

“Oh fuck Nico I'm so sorry was that ok are you-”

Nico moaned loudly interrupting Will “Do it again fuck me hard” 

“Are you sure?”

“Hell yes”

After he had confirmation that Nico wanted, he fucked Nico hard, thrusting in and out of Nico slamming against him creating a loud smacking sound each time.

Nico could only let out a broken moans eyes rolling into his head from pleasure.

Will pumped in and out on Nico's abused hole treating him like nothing more than a cock sleeve, Nico moaned mouth hanging open drool getting onto the sheets as his boyfriend fucked him senseless.

Nico was being fucked into the bed until he couldn't see straight, Will's massive cock abusing his sensitive prostate.

Nico came shaking and moaning he laid they exhausted as Will continued fucking into his hole.

After a few more thrusts Will came deep inside Nico and collapsed on top of him.

They just laid there Will still inside Nico, eventually Nico pulled himself from under Will wincing as he moved, Will sat up to help him picking him up bridal style he carried him to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Taekookbestunit, leave your requests below.


	6. Nico/Percy infidelity

Nico slid into the kitchen on sock clad feet bumping his hip slightly on the counter next to Will who had been washing dishes peacefully.

Will turned to Nico “What-”

“Will!” Nico interrupted Him “Percy said he's coming to visit!”

“Oh did he say when?”

“Today”

“What!” Will yelped “When did he tell you?”

“Just now, he said he's in state for work”

“Shit, is he coming for just like dinner or over night”

“I don't know, we don't even have anything for dinner and the house is a mess-”

“Hey Nico it's okay we still have time right? When did he say he'd be here?” 

“Five”

“Then let's go get some stuff for dinner”

At quarter past five there was a knock at the door, Nico paused from setting the table.

“Will he's here” Nico called to his husband in the kitchen.

He hurried to open the front door, standing back to take in the figure on his doorstep.

“Hey Nico what's up”

He stepped into the house and Nico closed the door behind him before turning back to Percy who reached out for a hug, Nico obliged wrapping his arms around his neck.

As they embraced Percy bent down to his ear and whispered.

“Gods, I missed you so much”

Nico shivered and pulled away staring up at Percy adoringly, he raised his hand to Nico's cheek caressing it gently.

“Will is in the kitchen come say hi” Said Nico, turning away from Percy pink dusting his olive complexion. 

Dinner went well they enjoyed the meal and had a pleasant conversation, after washing the dishes Will turned to Percy.

“Will you be staying the night?”

“Yeah that'd be nice, thanks”

That hadn't been exactly what he'd meant but it wasn't a big deal so he went along with it.

Nico grinned at Percy's answer and hopped off stool he had been sitting on.

“Let me show you the guest room” He said beckoning Percy.

Will watched his husband leave the kitchen Percy following closely behind.

Later in the night once Nico was sure Will was asleep he snuck out of their bed and quietly made his way to the guest room making sure the close to door behind him. 

“Percy” He called into the dark room.

“Gimme a second”

He hear a bit of rustling before to table lamp flicked on, flooding the rum with soft light.

Percy was sitting up on the bed a slightly disgruntled look on his face that poorly disguised a smile.

“What took you so long?” He asked.

“You know I had to wait for Will to fall asleep”

Percy rolled his eyes.

“Come here” He instructed.

Nico moved toward the bed plopping down in front of him, Percy sat up on his knees grabbing both sides of Nico's face pulling him into a kiss.

Nico leaned into him, the kiss didn't go on for long before Percy pulled away.

“Fuck, Nico I really fucking missed you”

“I know”

Percy pulled down his boxers and pulled out his cock, he rubbed it until it was half hard, Nico watched his movements entranced.

“Percy please can I-”

Percy grabbed a handful of Nico's hair forcing his face into his crotch.

He began rubbing his face along Percy's cock wanting to feel it everywhere, he buried his nose in the patch of dark hair at the cock's base, he pulled back and ran his tongue over Percy's length finally tasting his cock.

Nico swirled his tongue around the head lapping up the pre-cum, he wrapped his lips around the length hollowing his checks as he sucked it further into his mouth.

Percy covered his mouth as he moaned, repressing the urge to buck into Nico's mouth.

Nico pulled up to breath before letting Percy cock slide back down his throat, he couldn't get enough of the taste swallowing around the cock his throat constricting pleasantly.

He loved the feeling of getting his mouth used, the salty taste of skin the the weight of cock on his tongue.

“Fuck I'm close” Percy groaned.

Percy's moans quickened, the hand in Nico's hair pushed him further down, his eyes watered.

Nico bobbed his head faster as Percy came riding through his orgasm, swallowing his cum as it shot into his mouth.

He pulled off Percy's cock coughing as he sat up. 

“That fucking amazing Neeks” Percy said grinning.

Nico smiled back wiping his mouth, he kissed Percy once more before standing up.

“I've gotta get back to bed, it's late”

Percy looked at his phone “Shit you're right, it's 2 am”

“Goodnight” Nico whispered as he opened the door.

“Night” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by MoonLord, please leave your requests below


	7. Nico/Everyone blowjobs

The sun blazed down in angry rays onto the football field and bleachers down below, Nico sat cross legged on a bench sipping lemonade to stay cool as he watched the team practice.

They had a big game coming up in a few days everyone was stressed, the coach had been yelling at the boys since that morning, they were all hot tired and angry.

After another half hour coach got fed up and called it quits for the day.

“Let of some steam and come back on your A game tomorrow morning” Coach yelled after them as they headed towards the locker room.

Nico jumped up grabbing his lemonade hurrying to follow the guys.

It was finally his favourite part of the day, some of the team just showered and left, but others needed to relax, that was Nico's job.

As he entered the room the strong smell of sweaty men met his nostrils, he fucking loved that smell.

He looked around, several people were staring at him hungrily, he was about to make his way to Frank when Percy pulled him to a bench.

Nico fell hard to his knees, he looked up at Percy eyes dark with lust, he placed his hands on Percy's thighs, and licked a stripe up his crotch.

He felt Percy place a hand in his hair but he focused on the growing bulge in front of him, placing his open mouth on it licking and sucking it through the fabric.

Percy groaned as he continued to mouth at his clothed cock, finally Percy pushed down his pants and pulled out his hard cock, the sight made Nico drool.

His tall cock was wet with sweat, a bead of precum ran down the side.

Nico ran his tongue around the cock savoring the taste, he took the dick in his hands stroking it before pushing it into his waiting mouth.

Some of the other guys began to jerk off as they watched Nico take in Percy's cock.

Slurping sounds joined Percy's short moans, as Nico sucked at the cock bobbing his head up and down the length.

As his cock hit the back of Nico's mouth Percy threw his head back in pleasure, pushing Nico further down so that his cock slid into his throat.

Nico moaned as Percy stuffed him with cock, Percy's moans grew louder, Nico sucked with vigor try to pull out Percy's orgasm.

Nico choked as Percy came filling him further, he swallowed and pulled off him gasping for air.

He stood up shakily and crossed the room to kneel at Frank's feet, Frank ignored him as he rubbed his face into his crotch.

Nico pulled Frank's cock out of his boxers stroking it gently.

He buried his nose at the cock's base sniffing at Frank's musk.

Nico lapped at the cock giving it kisses, he licked up the length and sucked the head, Frank yanked Nico's hair back.

“Get to it whore” 

He pried Nico's mouth open and stuffed himself his mouth pushing all the way in.

Nico tried not to gag as Frank's cock was forced down his throat.

Frank stood up to get a better angle and bucked in and out of Nico's mouth with zeal.

Frank was Nico's favorite he was never afraid to use Nico however he wanted, Nico loved being treated like a useless slut.

He sat there on his knees moaning as Frank fucked his mouth, the sound of slapping skin reverberated through the room.

At last Frank shoved his cock into Nico one final time before cumming down his throat.

When he came down Frank pushed Nico off his cock and headed to the showers.

Luke grabbed Nico by the neck and pulled Nico in front of him, he pulled down his boxers and pushed Nico's head into his crotch.

Nico sucked Luke's balls pulling one into his mouth, he moaned at the slightly salty taste.

Nico licked at Luke's balls and the underside of his cock until Luke pulled him back.

“Open” He commanded.

Nico opened his mouth eagerly, letting Luke's cock down his sore throat.

Nico moaned around his cock sending vibrations up Luke's length.

Luke moaned and moved his hands to either side of Nico's face, thrusting in shallowly.

Luke's balls slapped against Nico's chin with every thrust.

Nico swallowed around his cock, throat constricting, he felt Luke's cock twitch before cum spilled into his mouth.

Nico swallowed, leaning forward to clean of Luke's cock when he pulled out.

A bunch of the guys that had been watching stepped forward cocks hard, Nico opened his mouth tongue lolling out, he felt a cock rub against his cheek and brought his hand up to stroke it.

Leo moaned and pumping his cock he aimed at Nico's mouth as he came, his cum got all over Nico's face, Nico wiped it off with his free hand before sticking it in his mouth.

Will and Jason came watching Nico lick Leo's cum from his fingers, some getting in his hair.

Nico gulped down their cum in mouth fulls, some spilling down his face onto his chest.

Soon after the rest of the team finished and left, Jason stayed behind to help Nico to the shower, before taking him back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by MoonLord, please leave your requests below


End file.
